Severe Consequences
by OraueTwins
Summary: 'Anyone they touch...dies by a different fate. Now all the have is each other, to get through what they have in common...'. Lucy has a curse, after killing her best friend accidentally, she runs away from her home town and comes across a guild called Fairy Tail. There, every member has their own curse that kills people by a different death. (Kind of an AU and full summary inside)


Lucy's Power

**Hey everyone! Holly here with a new story. By the way Yukimaru isn't in Fairy Tail and I know that, hes just a character I made up, otherwise the story wouldn't make any sense to any of you. So he is just a reallllllly quick character that i formed in my head. By the way, i know my writing style is a lot different; i wrote this last year. I might re write it but i highly doubt it because i quite like the way it is written now however i will keep you updated on that idea. Don't forget to check out our profile where we do regular updates about what is happening with stories, there is also a load of random crap on there but whatever it keeps me entertained.**

**Full Summary:**

**_'Anyone they touch...dies by a different fate. Now all the have is each other, to get through what they have in common...'. _Lucy has a curse, after killing her best friend accidentally, she runs away from her home town and comes across a guild called Fairy Tail. There, every member has their own curse that kills people by a different death. While there, Lucy makes new friends and learns to cope with her differences. (Is kind of an AU)**

**Notes: _Italic = A letter_**

**Bold = Authors Notes**

**Hope you all enjoy it so here you go!**

_'It happened again, Mom... I killed another poor, innocent, person. Everyone I touch, they get attacked by me... My shadow. I can't control it, all I have is Yukimaru. But I know one day, the time will come when he dies... By my hand...'_  
Little did Lucy Heartafilia know how soon that day would come...

*The Next Day*

"Hey, Yukimaru! Lets go and play by the sakura trees on the cliff!" Lucy called out to her old childhood friend Yukimaru.  
"Ok, but we need to be careful, you know I can't help you if you fall." Yukimaru warned Lucy. She simply rolled her eyes and grinned.  
"Chill, we'll be fine Yuki, stop worrying!." Lucy replied. Yukimaru frowned and sighed.  
"Fine what ever, but what have i told you about calling me Yuki! You know it annoys me!"  
"Yeah i know, and that is why i call you it."v Lucy replied over her shoulder as she walked away. Yukimaru laughed, his mood forgotten and ran after her.

*At the Sakura Tree Cliff-face a few hours later*

"LUCY! WATCH OUT!" Yukimaru shouted as he ran towards Lucy who was currently falling over the edge of the cliff. Lucy screamed as her feet slipped from underneath her and she fell over the edge of the cliff, plummeting towards the jaggady rocks beneath her feet. Yukimaru reached out and grabbed her hand, before swiftly pulling her up and back onto the grass and away from the cliff edge.  
"Yukimaru! No!" Lucy screamed as her shadow slowly crept forward, advancing towards the softly smiling Yukimaru. Tears fell onto Lucy's lap as she screamed for her childhood friend. Yukimaru pulled her into a hug before whispering softly into her ear,  
"You and I both knew this day was coming." Lucy wailed and clung onto his now damp shirt.  
"I'll always be with you, Lucy... in here." he whispered before poking her chest where her heart was located. "I've just one wish... live, Lucy. For me, please..." Lucy lifted her head and looked into his pleading eyes. "Ok..." she mumbled quietly they both slowly stood up before letting go of each other. Her shadow had now reached, Yukimaru and was ready to strike him. It kicked him behind the knees and, Yukimaru collapsed onto, Lucy. but he didn't have any time to react before 'shadow' sent a strong roundhouse kick to his stomach sending him flying back into a tree. He continued to beat Yukimaru until he dropped to the floor... Dead... Lucy burst into another round of tears and dropped to her knees before slowly crawling towards Yukimaru's limp body. Hugging him tightly against her chest she cried and cried until dawn came. It was then that the police came... They were on an early morning patrol and just so happened to be walking past for their break, then they saw her hugging, Yukimaru's cold body. Lucy saw them and ran as fast as she could. Her home town had always hated her; because of her curse.

A curse that she cannot deify. It wasn't her fault, she was just born with it. She didn't want to have a curse put on her! She was only a baby for crying out loud, although her parents, no her mother didn't treat her any less. Her father became more distant every time someone brought it up, but ever since the accident when she was 10... He had hated her. They say it isn't possible for a parent to hate his own child, but in this case... That was a lie, Lucy could only wish that it was a true saying... Nobody knew, but when you turn 10, your curse, it activates. When Layla went to give her daughter a hug goodnight... She died... And on Lucy's birthday no less. Jude was absolutely furious but he was also heartbroken. So Lucy ran, and ran and ran. She ran as far away from her father as her legs could carry her.

* * *

She could no longer run any more. The sun was at it's peak, so little Lucy guessed that it was around midday. Meaning she had run far. Oh so very far. In fact she did't know how far she had run. She knew only the fact that it was quite a way. She had left the city long ago, and had run through many small towns and villages.


End file.
